


Жили-были

by gallyanim, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Food as Love Language, M/M, Nipple Play, WTF Kombat 2021, chest fetish, long distance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: О важных мелочах, приятной рутине и лапше из пакетика.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	Жили-были

**Author's Note:**

> важная гифка

Ацуму сто, если не тысячу, раз говорил: «Прекрати убивать обувь, за что ты так с вещами». Цокал языком и закатывал глаза, пока Осаму торопливо сминал задник кроссовка носком второго, чтобы побыстрее стянуть их с ног и вбежать в дом. Обычно приводило к тому, что в итоге Осаму не находил свою пару в генкане и позже наталкивался на разгуливающего в ней брата.

— Ты всё равно не умеешь с ними обращаться, — раскололся Ацуму однажды. Чаще пожимал плечами и уходил в глухую несознанку: я не я, кроссовки не твои, что ты бухтишь, в столовую опоздаешь. 

На первый день рождения, который они оба отмечали взрослыми трудоустроенными людьми, Ацуму подарил Осаму какие-то элитные кожаные адидасы. Долго распространялся про крутую коллекцию, про предзаказ за три месяца, и Осаму никак не мог понять, всё действительно так серьёзно или Ацуму гонит для важности. Надел всё равно сразу — подошли, конечно. Ещё б не подошли, раз Ацуму по своей ноге мерил. Не удержался от комментария:

— Хорошо, что теперь я живу отдельно и ты не сможешь их таскать.

— Когда я что твоё таскал, — взвился Ацуму, но его возмущение утонуло в общем хохоте. Бывшие сокомандники усадили на место совместными усилиями, отвлекли пивом. Осаму вытащил свой подарок для него и сунул в руки загребущие. Что он подарил тогда — уже не помнил. Наверное, в отличие от уникальных кроссовок по предзаказу подарок Осаму несколько лет не прожил, вот и стёрся из памяти.

Кроссовки — убитые, поблёкшие, со смятыми задниками — всё ещё служили верой и правдой. Пусть даже в тот самый день, ближе к концу праздника, на них вывернуло Суну, и Осаму еле их отмыл, пока Суна мертвецки пьяным сном спалу него на футоне.

Осаму надавил носком на пятку правого кроссовка и вылез из него, не расшнуровывая. Звуки мобильной игрушки из дальнего угла комнаты напомнили о том, что не только элитные адидасы остались в его жизни с того памятного дня. Скрежетали мечи, вопили то ли эльфы, то ли орки. В них Осаму разбирался ещё меньше, чем в фирменной обуви.

— И вы все трупы, — сказал он, старательно копируя интонации из Суниного телефона.

— Почти, — хмыкнул Суна в ответ. — Остался ещё один босс. Ну, если не считать босса величайшей сети ресторанов с онигири.

Осаму кинул в него курткой, и Суна показал ему из-под неё сначала средний палец, потом сердечко щепотью.

— Есть будешь? — Из-под куртки голос Суны звучал глухо, но умолявшие спасти их от босса эльфы всё ещё орали на ультразвуке.

— Буду, если не рис.

Осаму пощекотал свисающую с дивана голую пятку и отправился мыть руки. Сквозь шум воды долетело:

— Давай для разнообразия сегодня я тебя покормлю.

— Курицу закажешь, что ли? — Осаму вернулся в комнату, вытирая руки полотенцем. Куртка уже висела там, где и должна была, игрушка молчала. Суна под удивлённым взглядом Осаму лил воду в кастрюлю. Нет, не то чтобы он вообще не умел готовить — всё он умел, Осаму за несколько лет случайного секса и официальных отношений успел убедиться. Просто обычно не считал нужным выключать свой энергосберегающий режим ради стояния у плиты. 

— Фирменное блюдо. — Суна потряс сразу двумя пластиковыми упаковками перед ним — одна красная, другая жёлтая. — Лапша из пакетика.

— Калорийность одной порции, — попытался прочитать Осаму надпись мелким шрифтом на жёлтом фоне, но Суна только скривился и надорвал уголок первого пакетика с приправой. После двух порций острого порошка вода обрела ярко-красный оттенок, под стать одной из упаковок. В огнедышащий бульон полетели куски небрежно порубленной сосиски, щепоть сушёных грибов и ещё более сушёные овощи из каждой лапши.

— На ближайшие две недели я собираюсь забыть слово «калории», — сказал Суна и мечтательно притянул Осаму к себе. — Даже бегать не буду. Всё, сезон закончился, потерпит.

— Помнишь, как Ацуму в школе возмущался, когда ты отлынивал от упражнений, — пробормотал Осаму куда-то ему в шею. У Суны смешинкой дёрнулся кадык, Осаму отвлёкся поцеловать виднеющиеся в вырезе ключицы и упустил момент, когда на его собственной рубашке не осталось ни одной застёгнутой пуговицы. Бросил взгляд на конфорку — вода ещё не закипела.

— Я слежу. — Суна ткнул его в нос за стремление контролировать любую готовку. — А помнишь, как ты со мной в школе полтора месяца не разговаривал? Даже на тренировках.

— Как будто тебе тогда было важно и ты считал, — фыркнул Осаму. В школе Суна казался вредным и скучным, сейчас — вредным и самым любимым на свете. Его ладони пересчитывали рёбра на голых боках Осаму, как будто одним своим прикосновением прогоняя усталость.

— Не было, — согласился Суна и прищурился, сводя руки у Осаму на груди. Большие пальцы вжались в ещё прохладные после улицы соски. — Но я считал.

— Не помню, почему так вышло, — признался Осаму. От всех игр с его торсом член, кажется, начал твердеть.

— И я не помню, — сказал Суна и обнял Осаму, чтобы мимо него дотянуться до пакета с лапшой. Та плюхнулась в кипящую воду. Суна сказал телефону поставить таймер на четыре минуты. В зелёных глазах, смеривших Осаму внимательным взглядом, словно бы читалось: «На чём важном я там остановился?», и Осаму со смешком сам вернул его руки себе на грудь. Ему тоже весь день мечталось о Суниных прикосновениях.

— Ну я рад, что мы начали разговаривать, — пробормотал Суна, кругами растирая соски. — Теперь я могу тискать тебя за сиськи, когда захочу. Ну, и когда ты хочешь, ладно.

— Всегда, — вздохнул Осаму. Суна отлип от сосков и накрыл растопыренными пятернями обе его груди, тяжело опёрся и с довольным лицом потянулся за поцелуем. Он и сам знал, что Осаму обожает, когда Суна его трогает, тому был миллион очевидных подтверждений — хоть бы и теперешняя теснота в паху. Но если Осаму до мурашек нравились все импровизированные массажи груди, то Суне точно так же нравилось, когда он говорил об этом вслух.

— Может, их ты любишь больше, чем меня, — пошутил Осаму и сам прихватил левую грудь ладонью. Словно от этого станет понятнее, почему они так милы Суне.

— Ну нет. — Суна потёрся лицом о его голую кожу. — Я люблю тебя целиком. — Одна из проворных рук юркнула вниз, сжав Осаму за задницу. — И сиськи, и жопу, и разговаривать. Тоже люблю.

Разговаривал сейчас в основном Осаму: наконец-то можно было забыть весь кейго, все уважительные формулы для клиентов и обругать всех, кто ему за рабочий день успел досадить, родным кансайбеном. Суна всегда слушал идеально — так же идеально, как ласкал ему грудь. Он знал, в какой момент поддакнуть и послать незнакомых, но неприятных Осаму людей есть подошву вместо онигири. Ничуть не хуже, чем знал, как длинными пальцами раздразнить Осаму соски так, что они набухнут и покраснеют, будут немножко саднить, но не болью, а сладким удовольствием. Осаму выговаривал свой день, отдавался касаниям, и внизу живота собирался жар, а из головы утекали все беспокойства.

Суна потянул груди вверх по одной — правую, левую, обе сразу. Вернулся к соскам и безжалостно защипнул, только чтобы отпустить и погладить с почти невесомой нежностью. Осаму замолчал, скользнул рукой к чужому паху и сквозь мягкую ткань домашних штанов нащупал стояк. Оттянул резинку, надеясь, что бельё Суна посчитал излишним.

Звякнул таймер.

— Ждал тебя полдня здесь, — требовательным тоном сказал Суна и нехотя остановил свою игру с грудью Осаму. — А перед этим полдня в дороге. А ещё перед этим мы виделись месяц назад.

— Сначала я всё-таки пожру, — не менее требовательно пресёк намёки Осаму, вытащил из ящика палочки и прошёл к столу. Маленький низкий столик стоял рядом с футоном — уже не тем, на котором Суна провёл свою первую ночь в доме Осаму. Тот порвался спустя пару лет, и новый они покупали вместе — ходили в магазин, как будто всё у них всерьёз. Длинные ряды домашнего скарба тянулись далеко вглубь огромного торгового зала, Суна чуть не забыл кепку на одной из полок, а Осаму нервно смял кроссовки в очередной раз. Не потому что пытался их снять, а потому что наступил на шнурок от удивления, стоило Суне внезапно его поцеловать — просто так, прячась от консультанта за каким-то высоченным шкафом.

На столиком почти мгновенно возникла дымящаяся кастрюля. Пахло восхитительно — то ли Суна действительно довёл приготовление лапши из пакетика до совершенства, то ли Осаму уже настолько расслабился в домашнем счастье.

— Конечно, сначала ужин, — улыбнулся Суна и дёрнул его за рукав рубашки. — Я даже сяду рядом, а не на тебя. Но кстати, если ты будешь жрать без рубашки, то, уверен, все в этом доме станут немного счастливее.


End file.
